callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Delivery
Special Delivery 'is the final downloadable Special Ops Mission Mode challenge in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, it is part of Content Pack 8, which was released to Xbox 360 Elite Premium Members on August 7, 2012.http://www.charlieintel.com/2012/07/31/light-em-up-and-special-delivery-officially-announced/ The reasoning behind this mission is that it "merges mechanics from Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer mode to create an entirely new experience." One player is on the ground and fights against Ultranationalists, Juggernauts and Dogs, while the other player controls a V-22 Osprey to provide air support and drop Care Packages for the player on the ground to help him out, such as dropping in an XM25, Self Revives, and Sentry Guns. Characters *'''Onyx 0-6 - Playable character *'Widowmaker' - Osprey Gunner *'Osprey co-pilot' - Osprey Pilot Achievements/Trophies Handle with Care (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete the "Special Delivery" Special Ops mission on any difficulty. Deliver This (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete the "Special Delivery" Special Ops mission on Veteran difficulty. Discriminating Buyer (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Use exactly one of each care package in the "Special Delivery" Special Ops mission. Untouchable (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Use only one self revive care package in the "Special Delivery" Special Ops mission. Weapon Loadout Trivia *This is the second Special Ops mission to have Care Packages, the first being Vertigo. *The Osprey's HUD is reused from the HUD of a Reaper in Multiplayer. *The Osprey Co-pilot has 2 sets of quotes, exclusively created ones, and the other set is reused from the Task Force 141 multiplayer announcer from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The single-player character model is the Ranger model from the Special Ops missions of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Some Juggernauts use the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 models instead. *All of the Juggernauts in this mission have noticeably less health than the Juggernauts in other missions. *The wounded soldier at the end of the mission always has a randomly generated name, being picked randomly from a list of names. *The care packages use the model for Task Force 141 in Modern Warfare 2 '', much like the Perk Care Packages in Survival Mode. *The soldier at the end holds an M9. *Outside the map is a second stationary Osprey Gunner. *Unlike the Osprey gunner used in multiplayer, the one in this level has two weapons, a 40mm Auto cannon and a missile launcher. *The soldier at the end can appear to be a ''Modern Warfare 2 Ranger. Gallery Light Em Up MW3 Spec Ops DLC.jpg File:Care Package Contents Overview Special Delivery MW3.png|At the beginning of the mission, the player is given an overview of the contents of the 10 Care Packages he can call in. File:Care Package Special Delivery MW3.png|The first Care Package in the mission, a Self Revive, is already on the ground. File:Care Package air support marker Special Delivery MW3.png|Players can call in subsequent Care Packages with an Air Support Marker. File:Classified intel crates Special Delivery MW3.png|The player has to collect 3 crates of classified intel in the mission. File:Reviving downed Osprey survivor Special Delivery MW3.png|He also has to rescue a survivor of the downed Osprey. File:AC130 Overwatch PoV Special Delivery MW3.png|In co-op, the player in the Osprey is provided multiple weapons to take down the enemies. File:AC130 Overwatch PoV w Juggernaut Special Delivery MW3.png|Juggernauts are marked with a white diamond over the red square. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Special Ops Levels Category:DLC Category:Special Ops